Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin weft and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a skin weft and a method for manufacturing the same that is capable of applying a human or artificial hair extension to a user's hair, thus making it easy to style his or her hair.
Background of the Related Art
If a portion of hair falls out due to hair loss or a quantity of hair is totally small, generally, an artificial or human hair extension is applied to the hair. At this time, if the hair extension made in the form of a small bundle is applied to a user's hair, it is knotted to the user's hair or fixed thereto by means of a separate ring.
However, such knotting needs an operator's skill and long time for the application of the hair extension, and further, if the hair extension is separated from the hair, the hair may be deformed. On the other hand, if the hair extension is fixed to the hair by means of the separate fixing ring, it may be easily separated therefrom due to unstable fixation, or it becomes in an unnatural fixed state.
So as to remove the above-mentioned problems, there has been proposed a skin weft made by attaching artificial hair to a band type bonding portion made of fiber materials having given width and length and applying a loop or adhesive to the bonding portion so as to attach the bonding portion to a user' hair. In case of the conventional skin weft, however, the artificial hair is attached to the bonding portion by means of an adhesive, which is manually manufactured, thus making it hard to achieve mass production. Furthermore, the adhesive should be applied even when the skin weft is applied to a user's hair, thus making it inconvenient to perform the application of the skin weft to the user's hair.